Meant to Be
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Adopted: Bella dies and becomes an angel of the Lord. After the fall of the Angels, she meets up with some old friends. It's up to her and her new and old friends to help the angels get back to heaven.


Hi there, so I'm imapepergirl0824 and I have adopted Meant To Be. I'm just going to start off where the author left off, but to make sure you remember where that was here is a recap:

Chapter 1- Died young

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on," I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I smiled wryly. "Something like that."

"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me.

"Lie", Edwards voice told me.

"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…" I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up.

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

"You must lie better than that, Bella," the voice urged.

I tried. "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit."

"Bella, has anyone told you that you a vary bad at lying? It doesn't matter... Victoria sent me to confirm that the Cullen's were gone and that they left their pet

behind. But she won't be happy about this." He said.

"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back.

He looked back at me and smiled—the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr. Then he leaped for me. My body was frozen i shock and i felt the very moment that Laurent's teeth pressed into

my veins. I struggled, trying helplessly, to free myself from his vice like grip but i couldn't and with every second that passed i grew weaker and weaker. In the

end i felt the dull burning slowly turn to ice and i fell into the darkness of death.

EPOV

Two days later

Bella was dead...

I couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. She had some much life ahead of her, there was so many possibilities for her, but now she was dead. I couldn't bring

myself to believe that simple yet painful fact because, i knew that if i did, it would me that i had killed her. If i hadn't left she would still be alive. She would

be health and happy... with me.

It was raining hard on the day of Bella's funeral and because of that the casket was closed. The sky was dark and grey and grief hung in the air like a thick, wool

blanket, draped over all of us. There were no smiles from the rememberance of her, stories which we remembered about the good times we'd had. Only sorrow over the

loss of this wonderful soul. It felt as if time itself was standing still; that this was just a horrible nightmare, and I was trying to escape. Desperatly trying to

come out of this darkness that was my new life. A new life without my love, my Bella.

Charlie and Renee stood crying beside the coffin of their dead daughter. Parents were never suppose to outlive their children and it was my fault that Charlie and

Renee have. Me and my family stood in the back, silently mourning the loss of their beloved family member. We could not tear even if we had plenty of tears that

needed to be shed.

When it ended, i don't remember. I don't remember the cold, getting into the car, nor the drive back home. The image of her coffin being lowered into the cold, hard

earth replayed itself over and over again in my mind. I couldn't believe it. She was gone. Forever gone.

Chapter 2

173 years later.

Carlisle's POV

Me and my family, with the exception of Edward, stood outside our knew house in Snowshoe, West Virginia and watched as the meteors burnt up in the atmosphere. It was

beautiful. It looked like light was raining from the sky as hundreds of meteors fell.

After Bella's death, Edward had become even more reclusive; he hardly fed and hardly ever came down from his room. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through,

just the thought of Esme dying sent a dagger into my heart but i couldn't imagine actually loosing her.

I turned and smiled loviingly towards my wife, Esme and watched the meteors through her golden eyes. I saw so much love in them but i also saw her sadness and knew

what she was thinking. Emse wished that Bella was here to see this spetacular sight. The once in a lifetime view of the night sky as it lit up. It was beauifully

enchanting.

That night after the meteors ceased to fall i prayed. I prey to God and asked Him to bring my son back. I wanted Him to help Edward find some happiness in the world,

and i felt selfish for wanting him to return to our family.

Bella's POV

"Zachariel, what is happening?" I said as i glided over to my mentor, my teacher.

"I do not know, Isabella. He isn't responding to anyones calls, not even the archangels and He has sealed the fortress so that none may enter."

"I do not understand. Why would he do such a thing?" I pleaded with Zachariel, hoping that he had the answer that all of the other angel sought.

"I have no clue. But, Isabella, you must remember that He always does something for a reason."

"But..." I began, however i stopped when the ground beneath me began to glow a bright white and began to quake. I sent a paniked look at Zachariel and then we fell.

As i hurled to the Earth, i felt my physical body manifest as the air around me began to burn. The fall was quick, shocking and confusing and when i finally hit the

ground a loud bang rippled through the air.

I stood to find myself standing in a creator in the darkness of night. I searched my surroundings to find that i had landed in a field somewhere in the country side.

The lush grass glowed a health green, every in the night. Then i looked up and the sight that i saw horrified me. My bretheren were falling from the Heavens just

as i had and by the looks of it every angel up there had fallen.

Only one being had the power to expel us from Heaven, but i didn't understand why He would do such a thing. What was He doing? Had something happened to Him?

For a second i thought, then i closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to fly my soul back to Heaven. However it didn't work, as i tried to get open Heavens gate

i was shocked with an energy that sent me ricocheting back into my body.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had lots yet another home, why does this keep happening to me? Why isn't it that i can never spend my lifetime with those i love?

Listening with my minds ears, i head them scream. Some of the angels landing were not as gental as mine and some felt the pain of being abandoned by Our Father. I

couldn't stand to listen to their pain anymore but before i 'switched off' i heard another voice. A familiar voice.

Someone was praying desperately hoping that God would answer him:

"Father, i know this is a selfish request but i am begging for your help. My son, he as loved and lost and now he is drowning in sorrow and guilt. Please, i ask of

you to help him to give him peace of mind so that he may join this family..."

This prayer would be a hard one to grant. A persons happiness depended on the objective of their happiness and a new love would be hard to find and so may finding

the lost love.

The prayer went on and i felt the sudden urge to follow the pray and to help the son of the man that sounded so defeated. I knew where he was so i teleported.

Teleportation was one of the many angelic abilities, there was: telekinesis, smiting, Holy White Light,biokinesis, flying and of course our angel blades.

When i got into the house i realised two things. One, i should have nodded and two, i had answered Carlisle Cullen's prayer.

Emmett and Jasper were currently in the living room and i was standing right behind them. I didn't think they heard me teleport in and i didn't want to take my

chances with surprising a house full of vampire.

"Don't computer games get boring after a couple of hundred years?" I asked my voice chimed smoothly, angelically.

Two pairs of eyes spun around to meet mine and i heard a gasp of shock. They stared at me long and hard but i allowed them two, after all it is not everyday that

someone comes back to life.

"Bella?" A surprised yet weak voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Alice.

"Nice to see you again Alice." I told her calmly and then i smiled as she grinned.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, come down here." She shrieked before she jumped over the banister and pulled me into a tight bone crushing hung.

"Alice," I gasped, "This body is still human." Alice apologised quickly but she was still smiling.

"Alice, what is..." Esme never finished her sentence, "BELLA!" She exclaimed just as loudly as Alice. It was her scream that sent the rest of the Cullen's running

down the stairs towards me.

Everyone greeted me enthusiastically. They smiled, they laughed and they cried (in their own way). And then Edward was suddenly in front of me. He looked so ill. He

had black circles around his eyes, which, i noted, were an onix black. I frowned and then shook my head. He truely was an idiot.

As his hand stretched toward my face i stood still and then it finally met my cheek. I smiled at him and raised my hand to his cheek, letting my thumb brush under his

eyes. "You haven't been looking after yourself." I whispered.

"Bella..." He choked and pulled me quickly into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled into his neck, "Idiot."

Chapter 3

I had forgiven Edward a long time ago. At the beginning, when i first died, i constantly watched him from the clouds but as time moved on and more duties were put

upon me, i could no longer watch him like i used to.

Zachariel told me that angel should be forgiving and righteous but also we must judge. We must be powerful yet not boastful, we must be terrifying yet pure hearted.

As Edward let me go the asked, "How...? I thought you were dead."

"I am." I said, "but just because the body dies doesn't mean the soul does not live on."

"So there really is an afterlife?" Jasper wondered.

"Of course, or at least there was an afterlife. I don't know what will happen now..." I replied sadly.

"What do you mean th..." I didn't listen to Carlisle's question , instead i walked over to the television and swipped my hand across the screen. As i did the news

began to play.

"Breaking news." A woman announced, "Creators from last nights meteor shower have been found all across the globe, making suspicions run high. Most creators where

found empty with no distinguishable marks others were found with a strangle feather pattern burned into the ground..."

The TV reporter continued but i stared in horror at the picture that flashed on the screen. "NO." I gasped numbly and i quickly retreated into my mind.

I searched for the minds of my bretheren and was glad to hear that Evangeline was okay but i had also heard that Zarchariel was dead. He died during the full along

with 53 others.

Way would He want to kill us? Why had He pushed us from Heaven in the first place?

As i pulled back to reality, i found myself laying down. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong? Bella, please..." Edwards voice pleaded.

I stared up at him and said, "Their dead."

"Who Bella? Who's dead?"

"Zachariel, Angelina, Tess, Monica, Angelo, Dumah and 47 other. Dead." Tears leaked down my cheeks, i didn't understand what was happening. I was sad and i was angry.

"It's His fault. Why is He doing this? Why would He want to kill his own children?"

"Bella, we don't understand. How are they? How did they die?" Carlisle asked.

"They are angels and they died during the fall." I sobbed indicating to the TV.

"ANGELS?" Emmetts voice boomed.

I jumped not realising that the last two members of the Cullen family had shown up. Then Emmett saw we a swept me into a bone crushing hug, "I knew there was

something off about you Bella."

"Haha Emmett. Now can you put me down?"

I looked around me and saw the blank faces of all the Cullens and decided that it was now or never. "Lets start from the beginning. Hi, my name is Isabella Marie

Swan Zachariel and i am known as a Hominis Angel."

"What's a Hominis Angel?" Alice asked.

"It is an angel thats soul was once human. Out last names are usually the name of our angelic guardian and mentor. These guardians are mid-level angels like Gavreel,

Cassiel or Leo because the archangels have more important duties." I answer, seeing the confused looks of the Cullen's.

"Then why are you here? Why have the angels fallen?"

"I am hear because i heard Carlisle's prayer and came to grant it. And i don't why the angels fell, He has been acting strangly and without warning cast us from our

homes locking the door behind us. I don't know the reasons why but i know that if that gate isn't open then bad things are going to happen." I said grimly.

"Bad how?"

"Some angels don't have the capacity to withstand nor understand human emotions that they will now be feeling and seeing around them. It will drive them insane and

a thousand insane angels is not a good thing especially in this world. Also the souls of the dead will not be able to crossover- i can already hear them- instead

the will be trapped in libo or bound to the earth."

Chapter 4

"So... How do you open the gate?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I could try finding a couple of humans that the angels have become aquanted with- the Winchesters." I nodded to myself as if say it was

a good idea one my part. And then i remembered that the Winchester's were know for avoiding the supernatural and it would not be easy finding them. "Thats if i

knew how to find them..."

"What about your little mind trick?" Emmett asked and i had to surpress an eye roll.

"Emmett it is called telekinesis and i will kept an 'ear' out for any signs of them but i can't be sure." I shrugged.

Really there was nothing to do. There was nothing a single angel could do, except wait for word from my bretheren.

"Edward you need to hunt. Go, i'm not going anywhere." I told him as i saw his reluctance to leave. After a while he gave a slight nod and he, Jasper and Emmett

went out hunting.

"So Heaven really exists, what about hell? Does that exist?" Rosalie question skeptically.

"Yes, Heaven and Hell exist."

"What are they like?"

"Heaven. It's amazing. It's indescribable. Heaven is literately made of light, goodness and memories. If you died and your soul went to Heaven you would spend

eternity living your happiest and most joyous memories... Hell. I don't really know much about, but i've heard rumors..." I said.

"Rumors? Like what?"

"I've heard that in Hell you are tourchered all day, everyday. You would be ripped apart and then the next day you'd be back together just to be ripped apart again.

Then if the demons decide you are worthy you can then become one of the tourcherers. It's gruesome."

There was a think silence in the room as the rest of the Cullen's absorbed what i had told them. I could see their fear. There fear of ending up in Hell to be

tourchered for the rest of there lives. I wanted to reassure them because i knew that their souls were not bound to Hell. However i couldn't no soul must know

where they are going before they die- if they did then the journey on Earth, the tests God has to give them, would be pointless.

Then suddenly there was a large uproar in my head. It hurt. The pain driving through my brain like a blunt knife, but i listened to them. And they were furious.

Apparently Metatron had taken over Heaven and Cassiel had assisted him. But that was not possible. Cassiel was as loyal as all of us, there is no way he would

betray his brothers and sisters. Yet, here they were blaming the fall on Cassiel...

I wanted to know why? Why were they blaming Cassiel? Why were they letting their emotions blind there... Judgement?

An idea sparked in my mind. Emotions? Most angels had never experienced human emotions before. Was the insanity already starting? Were the emotions inside of them

already bubbling up? I would have thought they could fight it- learn to control them like some of the angels already have. However it is like they can't.

And then i heard it. Cassiel was the Winchester's angel and he was in a small town in Montanna and without his grace.

I had to go. I had to get him before any of the other angels found him or he'd be dead and my link to the Winchesters was gone. I couldn't loose this chance. I

know that i had promised Edward that i wasn't going anywhere but it wasn't like i was not coming back. I will go to Montanna, grab Cassiel and bring him back here.

I nodded, confirming my thoughts. Then glaced at Carlisle, who looked at me with a worried gaze, before saying "I'll be back." Then teleporting to Montanna.

Chapter 5

Finally! My mind exclaimed as i found Cassiel in his vessal. Fortunately and unfortunately none of the angels have found him yet: Fortunately because they would

probably kill him when they did, unfortunately because i have no idea where in Montana he was. So about 20 towns later i was pratically jumping for joy when i

spotted him walking towards a payphone.

He was outside a small diner for passing truckers and travellers. There was two trucks and one car sitting outside, so there was probably a hand full of humans

within. I had to be careful- no exposure.

As my eyes found Cassiel again i didn't know whether to be horrified or stupified. He had walked over to the trucker who was on the payphone and demanded that the

man, who sported a wide range of tattoos, give him the phone. Idiots. I swear angels have no social adquet.

I watched as Cassiel had tried to use his powers- probably more out of habit- and faild hopelessly. As he began to walk away from the payphone, i took my chance.

I strode over to him just as another strode over to him and i could feel it. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes, her skin smooth and pain. Pure. The body was

a vessal. She was another angel. However there was something else there something that didn't feel quite right. She felt dull, as if her inner light had faded and i

don't think it was a good thing.

"I know you." She said in a smooth voice. "Your Cassiel, we met in Heaven"

"Your an angel?" He asked relieved.

"My name is Hail. I want your help."

"I can't help you, i have no grace." Cassiel answered and then turned to walk away.

"Oh, but you can." Hail said her tone of voice haunting. It was a tone that brought dread into a person. Then she pulled out her sword and i reacted on instinct.

"CASSIEL!" I shouted and ran toward them pulling out my own sword. He turned around and saw with wide eyes as i blocked the fatal attack. I didn't want this to happen.

I didn't want to fight with any of my bretheren but it appeared they didn't want the same. They were being over-ridden by the human emotions their new physical

body gave them.

Quickly, i pushed her away and grabbed Cassiel teleporting back to the Cullen's.

When you teleport you see the world blur around you. It becomes white and foggy but also you see a kaleidoscope of colours fly past you. I image that if you

sat in a room painted white, with multicoloured spots and spun around really fast that is what it would be like. And then when you land it is like you have finally

stopped spinning and a rush comes over you. This is a feeling i had gotten comfortable with for the last 170 years.

When i got to the Cullen's, i was yet again in the living room. In a second i found myself completely consumed by Edwards hug as he muttered, "I thought you had left.

I thought you wouldn't come back. Please, don't to that. Please."

He sounded so weak a vulnerable and for a second i was guilty but then i thought that Cassiel might have been dead if i hadn't found him. He was like family, he

was a mentor just like Zachariel.

Once Edward released me i turned toward Cassiel. "You're human now."

"Yes, i believe so." He replied.

"How? What happened to your grace?"

"Metatron took it to cast us from Heaven. He tricked me." Cassiel glanced from side to side then looked at the Cullen's. "Do you have any food? My stomach keeps

making strange noises."

"Your human now. That means you have to eat and sleep." I told him.

"Of course dear what would you like?" Esme exclaimed.

"I don't know. This is awfully new to me. Eat. Drinking. Passing gas." I heard Emmett choke on a laugh and i turned to glare to him. Emmett gave me a sly grin

before turning to Cassiel.

"Don't forget sleeping and shiting." SLAP. Rosalie wacked Emmett around the head mutter 'idiot'.

Cassiel made a face of disgust but didn't say anymore.

"Here you are dear." Esme said moments later as she placed a sandwich and slice of cake on the table for him.

"Thanks."

As Cassiel practically inhaled the food, Carlisle turned to me and asked, "So is her another angel."

"Yes, Cassiel. However without his grace he is only an angel in name."

"Grace."

"It is a divine energy." Cassiel answered. "It's effectively what makes angels, angels. Removal of grace is considered a great taboo by angels; it is akin to

disobeying orders and punishable by a death sentence, or in the very least torture and imprisonment."

"Our grace is what stops us from showing humans our true forms." I added as an after thought.

"True forms." Carlisle questioned.

"Once in our true for the divine energy is so powerful that it bursts the blood vessels in the human body. The eyes also burn away. It is quiet horrible and the

human is often killed when they look upon our true forms."

Everyone looked at me to Cassiel in wonderment before i looked at him and said, "Do you know where the Winchesters are?"

"Winchester. Sam and Dean. I haven't seen them in quite some time. Why do you ask?"

"We need to find the gate to Heaven. The human emotions are slowly driving the angels insane and the souls of the dead are either trapped on Earth or in Limbo." I

responded.

"They won't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because at the moment they are hunting Abbadon."

Chapter 6- Find another way

Abaddon. Abaddon was handpicked by Lucifer himself to become one of the Knights of Hell. "But, but she's dead. They are all dead. They were reputed to have been

killed by the archangels."

"No, it was a lie. Abaddon is the last knight and the archangels were not the ones who kill the other knight either." Cassiel said.

"A lie. Why? Micheal, Rapheal, Gabriel... They wouldn't." I stuttered almost incoherently. Even the idea of the archangels lying was laughable. Why would they

take a honor when it wasn't theirs to take.

"Unfortunately that is how Metatron tricked me. It seems that there is darkness everywhere, even i Heaven. Heaven has been using angels like me and you, they used

me to spy on the Winchesters and used me to sway Dean during the apocalypse. Heaven has... become tainted."

"No." I gasped weakly.

"Do you mind filling us in?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

I turned to the blond haired, pain beauty, my posture stiff with tension. "Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, but all angels have thought the Knights were dead century's

ago. We were told that the archangels have killed them but..." I couldn't continue because i didn't know the rest of the fact.

Thankfully Cassiel picked up where i left off. "...But it was actually their leader who killed them, Cain."

"Okay, so why don't they just kill her and be done with it." Rosalie said.

I scoffed. She was oblivious to most of the supernatural would around her. "You cannot simply kill abaddon with anything. Like angels, like demons... like vampires,

there is a specific way in which a Knight of Hell must be killed. Abaddon can only be killed by the First Blade." I saw Carlisle's mouth open with a question on

his tongue. So i continued to explain. "Fashioned from the jaw of a donkey, the First Blade is the only weapon that can kill Abaddon. However it can only be

wheeled by one who carries the Mark of Cain. It is the source of the First Blade's power. The Mark and the Blade work together, and without it the First Blade is

rendered useless. The Mark can also be transferred if the person is "worthy of it"."

"So, what do we do?" I sighed, "I've never been on Earth as an angel before so i don't know how to find the gate and what it looks like."

"I have no idea, there has never been any need to use the Earth bound gate." Cassiel told me and then turned to Esme. "Do you have a telephone at your disposal that i

may be able to use?"

"Sure." Esme answered kindly before going to show his where it is.

I groaned and rubbed my temples with my forefingers. As the screams and crieds of the dead of louder, the more I felt likeIi was going crazy. "Are you okay? What

are you going to do now?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine but I have know idea how to go from here." I felt useless. God was locked up somewhere or maybe even cast down to Earth while Metatron is trying to take

over Heaven.

The living room lapsed into silence and nothing but Castiel's conversation could be heard.

"Dean... He- Metatron, he took my grace." Dean Whinchester, Castiel was talking to Dean Whinchester. I felt a tingle of hope. Maybe they would help, even if they are

busy with other things. Maybe they could just point me in the general direction?

"Don't worry about me, what are you doing for Sam?" There was a pause as Castiel listened.

"What other angel?" He asked, Castiel's voice was tight and guarded and even I straightened my back- anxious to find out who else was with them. Were they friend? Or

have they become our foes? Which angels had began to slow cycle towards insanity?

"Azekel..." Castiel sighed in relief, but I felt no relief. I had heard that name somewhere- somewhere important. "Yes, he's a good soldier. He should be able to help

until I get there."

I was silently cursing and shouting at myself. 'Come on, Bella. Where have you heard that name before? You have heard it recently, where? Where, Isabella?'.

"Might be a few days but..." Castiel said. Then it hit me, AZEKEL.

"NO." I shouted, running to Castiel. "No, Castiel. It is not Azekel." I cried.

"What?" His face screwed up in confusion.

"It cannot be Azekel. Get him away for the Whinchester's, now."

"Why?"

"Because Azekel is dead. He died in the Fall."

Chapter 7

There was a long silence after Castiel's proclamation then Dean explored. "WHAT, CAS? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?... Besides that angel is our only

hope at helping Sam, Cas. He is dying."

Dean sounded so angry, yet so defeated. I had heard for the Winchester's loyalty to each other. They were so loyal to a fault and that fault will no doubt get them

both killed one day. There is no way that the Winchester's can keep dying and reviving, it is not the balance of things. Yet I suppose that is their occupational

hazard; being loyal to a fault.

"Isabella can heal him." Castiel announced, stunning me.

I gave him a look that said, 'Isabella is going to do what? I didn't volunteer'. However Castiel didn't even look my way.

"We'll be there soon." He said and then hung up.

As Castiel turned to look at me, he told me blankly. "We have to teleport to Washington State hospital (I don't know if that was the hospital Sam was in or not)."

"Of course we do." I said sarcastically and then sighed, pintching the bridge of my nose. It was a habit that I had developed over the time I was an angel in Heaven.

I don't remember when I started doing it, but when I am frustrated I find myself pinching the bridge of my nose more often than not.

"If Bella's going then I am going." Edward announced suddenly, standing in the doorway.

"Me too." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Not fair, if Alice and Eddie goes I wanna go to." Emmetts voice boomed and if it was possible the house shook a little bit at the sound.

"No." I said seriously.

"What? Why not?" Emmett whined like a two year old who didn't get what he wanted. It was kind of funny to see after all these years. Emmett was such a kid most of the

time.

"Because teleporting takes energy and if Sam is dying then I need all the energy I can get. Five people, including myself, is too much, even for a fully energized and

trained angel. In fact today was the first time I teleported with another person and my energy reserves are already a little low. Me, Castiel and Edward will go."

Emmett and Alice hung their heads in defeat.

Before the vampires could raise another argument, I reached out my hand for Castiel and Edward to take. In my mind, I pictured Washington State hospital. I had been

there once as part of my training. There I lead the souls of the dead to either Heaven, Hell or Limbo.

It wasn't long before the three of us found ourselves standing in the shadowed, dingy alleyway behind the hospital. As we walked in through the doors, my heart cried

out at the sight. There were so many lost and confused souls here, and it had only been days since the Fall. Human life was so fragile, so short. Too fragile and too

short for my opinion... but it is suppose to be. Human life is a test for the next life and nobody liked long tests.

"Hi, i'm looking for Samuel Winchester?" Castiel asked a young pale skinned nurse. She had long black hair tied loosely in a bun and, as she pointed out the direction,

I noticed her finger nails were painted a coral pink. Urg, she was one of the types of girls.

"Sure." She said in an overly sweet voice. "Just follow that corridor until you find room three-one-four."

When we found the room, we walked in to find it destroyed. The nurses tray was spilt all over the floor and the chairs were laying hazardously on the ground.

"Dean." Castiel shouted urgently.

"Down here." Came an unfamiliar grunt. "Help me would ya?"

As Castiel jogged around Sam's hospital bed, I took a look at the man laying in it. Sam Winchester didn't seem like anything worthy of the compliments and criticism

that the angels gave him. He lay there on the hospital bed looking pathetically weak, drained of life. His eyes were slightly red and a breathing tube was hooked into

his nostrils. He wore a mint green hospital gown, that didn't suit him in the slightest, and lay motionless. It was a horrid sight to behold. A warrior should never

look that vulnerable.

I turned my attention, when I heard more grunting. I saw Castiel duck out of my view and then slowly raised with Dean and an unconscious angel. Castiel had one of the

angels arms wrapped around his shoulder, whilst Dean had the other.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. My voice was mutual, the way I was train to have it. However, I was curious as to how a single human could knock out an angel. You

see, angels are not suppose to feel emotion. That was His aim, to make humans mutual bystanders it the humans activities. However, when Father found that the humans

needed our guidance, he sent the angels to the human world where they became lost and tainted. So that is why there are angels like us. Hominis Angels. Angels with

the capacity to feel and understand human emotions.

"I just knocked him up a little." Dean said, I stood there in shock. So this was the infamous Dean, no wonder he was chosen to be Micheal's vessel. When Dean saw the

look on my face he obviously read it wrong because next he said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I wouldn't hurt you."

I rolled my eyes at the playful flirting, whilst Edward growled at him, bringing the Winchester's attention to him.

"So, is he an angel too." Dean asked, gutting his chin in Edwards direct.

"No." I answered casually. "He is a vampire."

"An angel is partners with a vampire." Dean spat out and then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, Dean Winchester. However you should have noticed that he is different from the vampires you hunt. Dead mans blood doesn't work on them, to kill them you have to

do more than behead them- that is if you can behead them- and they turn people with venom and not with their blood."

"Oh really. I would like to try and take his head off sometime." Dean smiled at Edward and Edward smirked back, before saying, "Try all you want hunter. My skin is

harder than diamonds."

"Alright, you're on." Dead replied, cracking his nuckles.

Before anything else could happen, I loudly cleared my throat, making the vampire and the hunter turn their attention to me. "Do you want me to see if I can help Samuel

or not?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

Dean became suddenly serious as he said, "Yes. Do whatever you can to save him."

Then suddenly the hospital room began to quake. Massive tremors pulsed through the building, but it wasn't an earth quake. No, it was the angels. The angels were coming and they wanted Castiel.

"Woah." Dean said.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

I answered, "I think we've got more company." Weird glances pasted between the four of us and I was the first to voice my opinion. "We need to leave."

"Woah, woah. We can't leave. If we leave, he dies." Dean said, pointing to Sam and, I hated to admit it but, he was right.

"So, what do you suggest we do." Edward asked.

Dean didn't say anything. Instead he glanced rapidly around him searching for something. Then he grabbed a white board pen and began to draw symbols on the walls. Symbols to block angels, to trap angels and symbols to repel angels.

"There. As long as these are up no body is coming in." Dean said, while the rest of us just nod, silently wait for the inevitable.

Chapter 9

The next day Sam, Dean, Bella and Edward were in a nice small hotel room. Bella laid on one of the single beds, eyes closed but not really sleeping, she couldn't sleep anymore. However she liked to pretend she could still dream.

She remembered the first time she came to Heaven, how angry she was that her life was cut so short because she was abandoned by the one she love.

A small smile curved her lips, Bella didn't stay mad for long. Not at Edward or the rest of the Cullen's. When she watched them grieve she had hoped to feel at least some satisfaction as they we affected by death. However all the brown-haired angel could feel was heartbreak. It hurt to seen Edwards soul cry out in soul much pain.

"-ella. Bella!" a voice called pulling Bella about for her mind and back into reality.

"Hmmm," she answered opening one eye.

Edward gave her a look that told her 'ask them anyway, they might be able to help'.

So with an internal sigh, she said up from the bed and peeled open her other eye. "Sam, Dean, I know you are busy with your own cases, but i was wondering... can you keep an eye out for any hear-say on where the gate to Heaven is?"

This caught the brothers attention. Sam was the first on to speak, "Wait, so Heaven's gate is on Earth, since when?"

"There has always been an Earth bound gate-" Bella started.

Castiel continued, "It was mostly for emergencies like an angel getting stuck on Earth. There used to be creatures that could withstand our true form; they would try to capture an angel and take their wings. When He heard of this the gate on Earth was made and we were sent to destroy the creatures."

"Okay," Dean announced clasping his hands together. "We owe you one anyway. if we hear anything we will call you."

"Great! Thank you!"


End file.
